Harmony of Tears 01
by pororo90
Summary: Bukankah kita tahu../ Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?/ Penyesalan, cinta dan amanat berbaur jadi satu./ Fict collab untuk memeriahkan *Reuni Author Sasuhina.


"Hei, Asatsuyu.."

"Hn?"

"Ayah akan berada di surga kan?" si pemuda lain menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

Si pemuda berambut hitam keunguan itu tersenyum simpul,

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil merangkul saudara kembarnya.

Si pemuda yang punya rambut hitam kelam menatap mata Asatsuyu,

"Asatsuyu, kupikir aku akan ke Jepang."

"Hei, Ketsu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya.." Atatsuyu merangkul saudaranya.

Ketsuro menatap mata Asatsuyu, "Bantu aku!"

"Gila. Tidak mau!"

"Aku akan menemui orang itu."

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun, Ketsu."

"Asa, kumohon.."

Asatsuyu menatap mata kakak kembarnya.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Asa mengangguk. "Akan ku urus yang di sini. Tapi kau harus janji kalau kau akan pulang sebelum musim panas. Atau ibu akan sangat marah.."

"Hn."

"Ini semua untuk ayah." Ketsuro menatap langit gelap nun jauh di sana.

"Ya, untuk ayah." Ucap Asa sambil merangkul kakak kembarnya lebih erat.

.

.

**Harmony of Tears *01**

**Story By: Pororo90**

**Naruto own by MK.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/OC, typo, abal, gaje.**

**Rate:T**

**Family/Drama**

.

_Happy reading,_

Dulu aku selalu percaya, kami adalah keluarga yang sempurna. Kami saling memahami, saling menyayangi. Ayahku adalah seorang komposer handal. Dia dalah pembuat lagu nomor satu. Osamu Kitahara. Semua orang di dunia ini pasti mengenalnya.

Aku tumbuh diantara alunan musik. Ayah mengajarkan padaku bermacam-macam alat musik. Tapi ketika aku mulai mengerti untuk memilih, ia akan membiarkanku memilih yang paling kusukai. Aku lebih memilih gitar, sedang Asatsuyu lebih memilih piano seperti ibuku.

Ibuku wanita yang lembut dan cantik. Sedang ayah adalah lelaki yang baik hati dan hangat. Lebih dari itu, ia adalah ayah yang sangat pengertian dan juga menyenangkan. Dia seperti jiwa kami. Ia bahkan membuatkan kami _lullaby _yang indah dan juga memberikan kenangan yang kami bawa seumur hidup.

Osamu, adalah ayah nomor satu.

Hingga saat itu datang.

Tuhan memanggilnya. Dan meninggalkan kami dalam sebuah kenangan indah yang menyedihkan. Aku dan Asa, bukan anak kandungnya. Aku dan Asa adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan ibu dengan lelaki yang entah siapa. Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu.

Ayah tak pernah menyinggung hal menyakitkan itu. Ia menyanyangi kami bahkan lebih baik dari siapapun, bahkan jika itu ibu kami. Bukan ayah yang mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu. Tapi ibuku sendiri yang mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak ingin kudengar.

Aku dan Asa bukan anak Osamu Kitahara. Aku harusnya tidak memakai nama Ketsuro Kitahara. Ibuku yang berduka selalu pulang mabuk setelah seminggu kematian ayah. Aku tahu, ia hanya wanita lemah yang kesepian. Ia membutuhkan ayah, lebih dari kami membutuhkan lelaki berambut biru muda itu.

Kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulutnya ketika kami membantunya untuk berdiri.

.

"Anak haram seperti kalian, tidak mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan dan kehilangan. Hanya ia yang kupunya, aku tidak menginginkan kalian, tapi ia yang menginginkannya."

Lalu ibu menangis, membiarkan keheningan menyakitkan merasuki kami.

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu, rasa penyesalan ini. Setiap kali aku melihat kalian, maka aku akan selalu ingat, bahwa aku menyakiti orang yang kusayangi. Aku yang membunuhnya. Setiap hari, aku yang membunuhnya. Aku membawa benih orang lain untuk melemahkan jiwanya."

"Tapi ia justru tersenyum dan membuatku terus merasa bersalah. Hei, Osamu, betapa liciknya dirimu.."

"Tapi ketika kau mati, kenapa hatiku merasa sakit?"

"Kenapa ketika kau mati, aku juga ingin mati?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang, kalau kau cinta kepadamu juga menyakitkan.."

Lalu ibu menangis tersedu-sedu hingga tertidur.

.

Dan keesokan paginya ia akan berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Saat itu aku tahu, ayahku menginginkan ibu bahagia. Meski itu juga menyakiti hatinya. Menyakiti hati ayahku.

.

Sebelum meniggal, ayah hanya menyuruh kami mendengarkan sebuah album,

_Harmoni of Tears._

Album pertama yang diciptakan ayahku. Dan album pertama dari pianis solo, Hyuuga Hinata, ibuku.

Ayah bilang, ada sebuah cerita cinta yang indah tapi memilukan di sana. Dan aku akan menemukan siapa diriku jika mencari kebenarannya. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah lagu itu..

…

..

Setahun setelah kematian ayahku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Pulang ke tanah kelahiran ibuku. Mencari sesuatu yang disebut ayah sebagai penyesalan. Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku. Dia lelaki hebat. Lelaki yang kami cintai.

Ia berkata, ia tak akan pernah mengampuni dirinya sendiri yang telah merebut ibu dari cinta pertamanya. Ia meminta kepadaku untuk menemui seseorang yang tidak pernah kami duga. Ayah kandungku. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ku bayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpi terburuk pun. Hanya untuk menyampaikan terimakasih untuk orang yang justru menyakiti hatinya, menghianatinya.

Aku tidak paernah paham, mengapa ayah ingin aku melakukan itu. Aku lebih suka ayah menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya. Bukan menyampaikan terimakasih karena mengijinkan ayah menjadi ayahku. Kebijaksanaan yang aneh. Tapi menyedihkan.

***Harmony of Tears 01***

.

"_Cerita ini hanya sebuah romansa biasa._

_Tentang kenangan dan masa depan._

_._

_Tentang kita yang melangkah di persimpangan._

_Dan tentang sebuah rahasia.._

_._

_Dan aku tidak tahu, _

_Segala rasa yang terbaur jadi satu._

_._

_Akan kemana?_

_Menjadi apa?_

_._

_Bukankah kita tahu.._

_Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?_

_._

_Meski tangan kita bertautan,_

_Tapi hati kita menjadi jauh._

_Daun momiji telah jatuh._

_Seperti musim gugur yang datang._

_Meski begitu,_

_Aku akan berpura-pura kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu._

_Dan menganggap cintamu masih untukku._

_._

_Dan daun momiji berguguran._

_Seperti musim yang cepat berganti._

_Lalu aku akan tersenyum._

_Karena pemenang tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

.

_Bukankah kita tahu.._

_Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?_

.

_Kita akan saling memaafkan._

_Suatu hari nanti._

_Saat kau mencintaiku lagi._

_Dan takkan berpaling._

_._

_Lalu kita akan sama-sama tertawa,_

_Menghayati,_

_Bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya."_

.

Aku tidak merasa lagu pertama yang menjadi milik ayahku ini indah. Cenderung suram dan menyedihkan. Mendengarnya dengan jelas melalu _headset_ yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan kupingku, rasanya hanya membuat hatiku makin sakit.

Mungkin Asa benar. Datang ke sini takkan mengubah apapun. Kami pun takkan pernah mengakui pria itu sebagai ayah kami. Dalam hati kecil kami, hanya Osamulah satu-satunya ayah yang kami miliki. Aku menarik napas berat. Membuat kaca jendela pesawat di sampingku berkabut.

_Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya.._

Entah mengapa air mataku turun. Sebagai anak laki-laki yang tertua, aku justru cengeng bila berkaitan dengan ayahku. Aku tak ingin melupakan kenangan ayahku. Aku tak ingin mencintai pria lain selain ayahku. Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa orang yang membuat ayahku sedih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah ia bahagia dengan melukai ayahku?

Apakah ia bangga membuat ayahku menderita dalam kenangan masa lalunya? Nanti jika aku telah bertemu dengan orang itu, aku hanya mengatakan terima kasih. Karena telah membuat ayah memiliki kami. Dan aku takkan menengok ke belakang lagi.

Karena ayah mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Kemoterapi telah membuat spermanya buruk. Sampai saat terakhirpun, ia bersyukur telah memiliki kami yang bukan anak kandungnya. Demi cinta yang begitu besar itu, aku bahkan rela mengubah rambut hitamku menjadi biru muda seperti dia. Mengubah warna mataku menjadi biru cerah seperti miliknya. Aku bahkan mengingkari aku bukan bagian darinya.

Jadi, mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku hanya ingin bilang. Bahwa apa yang ia turunkan untukku hanya sebuah rasa sakit. Hingga dalam alam bawah sadarku, aku mengingkari diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih mirip Osamu. Bukan seorang lelaki asing yang berselingkuh dengan ibuku. Bukan lelaki berwajah rupawan, dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam yang membuat ibu menghianati ayahku.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan orang itu!

Bukan orang yang membuat ayahku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Aku menarik napas berat lagi, membiarkan air mataku lolos. Kenangan ayah membuatku semakin membenci mereka. Sangat tidak adil untuk ayah, tetap mencintai ibu sampai saat terakhirnya sementara ibu pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain.

Aku tertawa miris, _bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya_—eh?

.

Aku memandangi landasan yang sudah semakin dekat. Pesawat ini telah melakukan pendaratan sewaktu aku mengenang ayahku tadi. Jadi, apa yang sebarnya ku cari di tempat yang bahkan tak di sukai oleh ibu?

***Harmony of Tears 01***

**.**

**.**

Ayahku dan orang itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Kaijou Gakuen. Sedang ibu di sekolah musik yang berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari sekolah ini. Tapi karena ayahku adalah orang yang cukup memiliki pengaruh, Hinata-_kaasan _dipindah ke sekolah ini pada semester akhir kelas tiga. Sebenarnya alasan ibu pindah ke sekolah umum ini hanyalah ingin terus mengamati perkembangan kesehatan ayah. Dulu, mereka saling mencintai. Lalu terpisah oleh hati, dan ketika ibu kembali, ayah sudah pergi..

Aku menatap bangunan tiga lantai yang berbentuk U ini. Jalan utamanya dihiasi pohon sakura dan momiji yang diselang-seling. Pada musim semi seperti sekarang ini, aku dapat memahami kenapa ayah sangat merindukan sekolah ini. Ada banyak warna yang mekar dan tumbuh. Kelopak sakura yang mulai bermunculan, dan daun momiji yang mulai memerahkan suasana.

Langkahku makin dekat dengan gerbang sekolah saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"You are Kitahara-_san_?" logatnya buruk sekali.

"Aku bisa bahasa Jepang" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Syukurlah.." ia menghembuskan napas, "Aku Uzumaki Kazuto, ketua perwakilan murid kelas tiga. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia memamerkan senyum lima jari dan mengulurkan tangan.

Aku berjabat tangan dengannya. "Ketsuro Kitahara."

"Oh, oke. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajaknya buru-buru.

"Apakah kita terlambat?"

"Ya, Ketsuro. Kita terlambat di pelajaran Anko-_sensei_. Dan itu artinya kutukan." Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Nyaris berlari malah. Aku berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang panjang.

"Hn. Kau bisa memanggilku Ketsu." Ucapku sambil mengekor pada pemuda blonde yang punya mata safir.

..

Mengikuti langkahnya nyaris membuatku kewalahan. Kelas kami berada di lantai tiga. Tidak ada lift di sekolah ini. Hanya ada tiga anak tangga. Satu di tengah gedung, dan dua diantaranya berada di sayap bangunan.

Kelasku, 3E adalah kelas terakhir, tepat berada di tengah. Dan bukan berarti kelas itu merupakan kelas buangan. Kelas E adalah kelas terbaik. E dari kata Exelent, mengingat pengorbananku masuk ke sini juga tidak gampang. Aku tiga kali ikut tes elektronik. Pertama ikut tes psikologi, akademis dan juga bakat. Dan aku cukup memuaskan dengan diterima oleh Kaijou Gakuen.

Kelasku bersebelahan dengan ruangan multimedia. Dan di ujung barat lantai tiga ini adalah ruangan musik, tempat pertama yang kutanyakan pada Kazuto.

"Hei, Kazu. Kenapa ada dua ruang musik di sekolah ini?" tanyaku ingin tahu di sela jam istirahat kami yang digunakan olehnya untuk melahap ramen bekalnya.

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab, tapi lebih dulu menghabiskan kuah ramen dengan meminumnya. Melihat betapa buruk cara makannya, aku cukup bergidik.

"Ahhh.." Kazuto terlihat puas, kemudian menepuk perutnya beberapa kali. "Yang ku tahu dari Sasuke-_jisan_ adalah ruangan musik nomor satu untuk musik klasik, dan ruangan musik nomor dua untuk musik terapan, kau tahu, semacam band atau sesuatu yang menjadi musik pop."

DEG!

Dia bilang, Sasuke-_jisan. _Apakah mungkin..?

"Oh." Ujarku pura-pura cuek, "Aku lupa, siapa nama kepala sekolah yang baru?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Oh, rupanya bukan _orang itu_.

"Tapi sekolah ini punya dewan komisaris. Ketuanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pamanku."

Ah, ternyata dunia sungguh sempit. Aku justru berhadapan dengan salah satu kerabat orang yang kucari-cari.

"Hei, Ketsu. Rumahmu kan dekat dengan kediaman Uchiha."

Aku menelan ludah, sakit hati mengetahui kenyataan kalau rumah Uchiha busuk itu tepat di sebelahku. Tepat di sebelah kamar ayahku. Keh, orang yang menusuk ayah dari belakang adalah sahabatnya sendiri, atau kini menjadi mantan sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya aku tak sudi menemuinya. Tapi, aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Bukankah aku harus mengakhiri segala hal yang aku mulai?

Aku menghembuskan napas. "Apa dia bisa ditemui?" tanyaku.

Kazuto memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Aku terpaksa mengulas senyuman, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Kalau itu soal kematian ayahmu, beliau sudah tahu.." ujarnya prihatin. "Kitahara dan Uchiha selalu menjadi sahabat."

Aku tersenyum kecut. _Andai Kazuto tahu yang sebenarnya, apa dia juga masih berkata kalau Uchiha dan Kitahara masih berteman?_

"_Dia _tahu?" tanyaku sangsi.

"Ya. Ia bahkan datang ke pemakaman ayahmu."

_Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

"Tapi ia datang setelah semua orang pulang." Imbuhnya. "Kau tahu, Uchiha selalu mempunyai sisi egois yang tinggi?" ia berbicara sambil memegang dagunya.

Aku mendengus, _aku tidak butuh tahu!_

"Mereka hanya memperlihatkan sisi kuat dan datar. Mereka tidak akan memperlihatkan sisi rapuh mereka."

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi hanya wajah datar yang diwariskan oleh lelaki sialan itu yang menurun padaku.

"Aku juga tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Soalnya ayahku tidak tinggal di sini." Dia nyengir.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ayahku, Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di Sapporo. Ayah menitipkanku pada Sasuke-_jisan_."

Kami terdiam cukup lama. "Kupikir, kau anak yang berambut gelap dengan mata hitam." Ucap Kazuto kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Soalnya, paman tahu kedatanganmu. Dia memberikan foto. Dua anak kecil berambut gelap. Tapi mungkin itu foto yang salah. Rupanya kau lebih mirip dengan mendiang Osamu Kitahara-_san_."

Aku mengerjap, ada rasa sakit mendengar orang itu sudah tahu aku akan datang, tapi memilih melarikan diri.

"Paman pergi ke Belgia."

Deg!

_Ibu juga pergi ke Belgia. Bahkan ketika ayah pergi, ibu tidak berubah. _Aku menarik napas berat. Seolah udara yang kuhirup penuh dengan gas karbon. _Apakah aku harus memaafkan mereka dan tetap menyampaikan permintaan ayah untuk berterimakasih?_

Ada kesedihan di dalam hatiku.

Membuat waktu yang bergerak maju menjadi hal yang menjemukan. Aku melanjutkan hari ini dengan jiwa yang tertinggal di masa lalu.

***Harmony of Tears 01***

.

Aku menelepon Asa malam harinya. Adik kembarku itu sedang menyiapkan latihan untuk tugas akhirnya. Ia bersekolah di sekolah musik ternama di Leipzig, Jerman. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih sekolah biasa saja. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendalami dunia nada seperti kedua orang tuaku.

"Hallo," suaranya berat,

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"Kelihantannya hanya capek."

"Hn. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan."

"Bagaimana Jepang?"

"Musim semi. Terlalu banyak bunga yang mekar. Juga suara gaduh. Dan rumah ayah memang agak berantakan ketika aku datang. Tapi aku menyewa jasa _cleaning service_ untuk merapikannya. Sekarang bahkan aku menempati kamar ayah."

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Tadi aku sudah mulai bersekolah. Tapi kelihatannya informasi yang diberikan paman Neji keliru."

"Keliru bagaimana?"

Aku menarik napas, "_Orang itu _tidak berada di sini. Ia ada di Belgia. Dan ia bukan kepala sekolah, tapi Komisaris Yayasan yang menaungi sekolah ini."

Asa terdengar menghembuskan napas kasar. "Ayo kita akhiri. Kita tak perlu menyampaikan pesan ayah kepada dua orang munafik seperti mereka."

"Tidak." Aku masih berkeras hati. "Ayah pasti punya alasan memintaku menemui_nya_."

"Jangan membuang waktumu, Ketsu-_nii_."

Aku menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan angin yang menggoyangkan ranting momiji. "Asa, bisakah kau memainkan satu lagu?"

"Apa?"

"_Lulaby _kita. Mainkan dengan piano-mu bagaimana?"

Asatsuyu terdengar meletakkan telepon, lalu alunan piano terdengar di ujung telingaku. Diam-diam aku merekamnya. Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa tidur, aku akan memutar ulang lagu ini.

..

.

_**Lepzig-Jerman.**_

Seorang pria bersandar di dinding. Matanya terpejam, suara dentingan piano menghipnotisnya. Jaraknya dan jarak anak itu mungkin hanya beberapa langkah. Tapi sebuah tembok dan dinding kaca membatasi mereka.

Ia bohong kalau ingin ke Belgia. Nyatanya ia terdampar di sini. Di Jerman, sambil menatap kosong langit yang hitam. Dia membelakangi anak biologisnya. Sedang anak itu masih memainkan sonata yang sama. Sonata yang biasanya dimainkan oleh sahabatnya.

Dulu ia mencibir, mengapa sahabatnya yang pandai itu justru membuat lagu riang yang terkesan kekanakan. Tapi kini ia harus menelan cibirannya, lagu itu. Adalah lagu _lullaby _yang dibanggakan kedua anak yang bahkan belum sempat mengenalnya.

Sasuke Uchiha membiarkan air mata jatuh. Membiarkan kerapuhan menggerogoti jiwanya. Adalah sebuah balasan, ketika ia berani menjadi pencuri. Tak ada yang perlu disesali untuk hal yang telah lewat. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya yang ditenggelamkan oleh rasa sesal, ia hanya ingin mengucapakan,

"Maaf.."

Maaf-dan maaf. Sampai mungkin, Osamu mendengarnya.

***Harmony of Tears 01***

**.**

_Musim semi, 17 tahun yang lalu_

.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Osamu yang asyik memainkan gitarnya. Apa lagi jika musik yang dimainkan sahabatnya itu hanyalah sebuah musik konyol yang mirip dengan lagu _somewhere over the rainbow_ atau bahkan mirip _soundtrack_ _doraemon_. Nadanya terlalu ceria, dan sederhana. Bukan lagu yang pantas dimainkan oleh seorang Osamu yang menjadi gitaris band yang dibentuk Sasuke, Lightend.

"Hentikan saja permainan konyolmu, Osa."

Osamu tersenyum hangat, "_Gommenne_." Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan. Sejak dulu, Osamu Kitahara merupakan _arranger _yang mumpuni. Ia pandai menciptakan lagu. Bahakan hampir semua lagu Lightend diciptakan dari tangan emas Osamu.

"Ini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk _anakku _kelak."

"Tch! Lagakmu, seperti akan menikah saja." Cibir Inuzuka Kiba, sang drammer yang masih duduk di balik drumnya.

"Aku akan menikahinya jika lulus SMA. Entahlah, apa aku bisa punya anak."

"Dasar idiot!" Sasuke menimpali.

"Sebutan itu hanya untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, dimana anak itu?"

Sraaakkk..

Suara pintu yang digeser menarik atensi mereka bertiga, pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Pemuda blonde yang punya tiga garis kembar di pipi itu nyengir, "Maaf terlambat."

"Ahh, kau ini. Apa kau tidak melihat jam berapa ini?" Kiba melancarkan aksi protes kepada bassis yang suka sekali terlambat.

Naruto segera mengambil gitar bassnya dan segera bergabung. "_Lets go_." Ucapnya dengan dialek yang menurutku lucu. Bahasa Inggrisnya benar-benar payah.

Sebelum kami memulai, ada suara dentingan lain di ruangan sebelah. Tentu saja ruangan musik klasik. Ruangan itu dibangun oleh keluarga Kitahara sebagai Komisaris Yayasan Kaijou. Aku agak cemburu melihat kehidupan Osamu yang benar-benar bahagia. Ia punya tunangan yang cantik, pintar dan sayang padanya. Gadis itu bahkan rela mengekori Osamu sampai sini.

Orang tua Osamu pun selalu mendukung kegiatannya, berbeda denganku yang tiap hari bertengkar dengan ayahku tentang kegiatan band-ku.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ayo kita main. Kenapa kau jadi bengong begitu?" suara cempreng Naruto mengintrupsi.

Sial, menjemukan saja, aku kan—

Sraaakkk.

Osamu menutup jendela kaca, "Maaf, Hinata tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku akan menasehatinya." Osamu membungkukkan badan. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Aku mendengus, _tch! Aku seharusnya bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Tapi kau selalu saja menghalangi jalanku._

"Hei, Osa. Kenapa kita tidak bermain bersama?" aku menatap mata Osamu yang berwarna biru toska.

Ia tersenyum, "Akan kutanyakan padanya." Katanya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Osamu, aku dan Hinata tumbuh bersama. Hinata dididik dan diasuh oleh keluarga Kitahara. Semakin hari, hubungan mereka kian dekat. Sejujurnya aku menyukai Hinata sejak ia datang dalam keluarga besar Kitahara. Akan tetapi, nasib membawaku mengerti. Kalau Hinata sengaja dijodohkan dengan Osamu.

Dia dijodohkan dengan sahabatku. Bukannya aku menghilangkan perasaanku yang terlarang, aku justru semakin menggilainya.

Ketika ia menempuh pendidikan musik di Kyoto, aku sudah lega. Setidaknya Osamu takkan sakit hati jika sesekali waktu aku menelepon Hinata. Tapi, semenjak kelas tiga, Hinata justru masuk kembali diantara kami. Entah sampai kapan pertahananku bisa mengelak dari pesonanya.

…

Suatu hari di langit bersalju. Aku dan Hinata terjebak di halte. Dan semua mengalir dari mulutku seperti salju yang turun dari langit. Sedikit-demi-sedikit, hingga tak terasa telah memutihkan semua pandanganku. Aku tak lagi melihat Osamu. Yang kupikirkan hanya kemungkinan aku dan Hinata.

Kisah cintaku, bukan kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata pun, sebenarnya punya perasaann yang sama. Akan tetapi, moralnya mengatakan kalau hubungan ini harus segera dibasmi. Mengingat bagaimana keluarga Kitahara sudah sangat baik kepadanya.

Tapi, cinta kadang membuat kita menjadi seorang yang jahat. Aku dan Hinata mulai sering pergi berkencan di belakang Osamu.

Suatu ketika, Osamu dan Kiba memergokiku tengah mencium Hinata di salah satu coffee shop yang tidak pernah dikunjungi Osamu.

Semenjak hari itu semua tak sama lagi. Kiba membenciku. Osamu seolah menganggapku tidak ada. Ia bahkan mulai menarik diri dari kegiatan band.

Yang kudengar adalah, tepat sebelum kelulusan, Osamu akan pindah keluar negri. Osa mengidap penyakit kanker otak dan harus menjalani pengobatan di Swiss. Aku sebenarnya merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti sahabatku sendiri. Tapi cinta membuatku buta.

Sebelum hari keberangkatan tiba, aku justru tidur dengan Hinata. Sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Aku tak pernah menyangka, jika Hinata mungkin akan hamil.

Kami berpisah.

Dengan rasa sedih yang sama.

Dengan tangisan yang sama.

Merasa saling dihianati.

Hinata tetap memilih Osamu.

Osamu yang dihianati olehku.

Dan aku yang dihianati oleh Hinata.

***Harmony of Tears 01***

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak aku bersekolah di Kaijou. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan orang berengsek yang melukai hati ayahku.

Aku benci harus mengakui, kalau orang itu, mungkin tidak pernah akan muncul. Kemungkinan itu amat kecil mengingat bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke amat sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat pria itu di rumahnya meski rumah kami bersebelahan.

Mungkin, pria itu tengah bersama ibu.

Membayangkan itu, hatiku kembali sakit.

Kakiku melangkah terus. Padahal seharusnya aku pulang. Tapi malah masuk dalam ruangan musik nomor dua.

Aku duduk di tepi jendela kaca. Membukanya lebar-lebar, agar udara musim semi sanggup menghiburku dari perasaan sakit ini. Aku membuka resleting tas gitar elektrikku. Lalu mengambil kabel dan menyambungkannya ke _speaker_. Hari ini hari jum'at. Tak banyak murid yang masih berada di sekolah. Jadi mungkin sedikit bermain tidak apa-apa.

Aku mulai memetik gitar ku. Membayangkan aku dan Asatsuyu memainkan _lullaby _yang setiap hari kami mainkan. Mataku memejam. Membayangkan ayah berada di sini, memainkan gitar dan aku duduk sambil bertopang dagu..

..

.

Di bawah pohon momiji sana, hati Sasuke berdesir. Ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan Eropanya, saat ia lamat-lamat mendengar musik yang amat ia kenal. Lagu _lullaby_ dari temannya. Seketika ia mendongak.

Hatinya terkesiap mendapati sesosok pria bergitar yang membelakangi jendela. Rambutnya biru muda. Dan entah mengapa, kakinya bergerak sendiri. Perasaan rindu dan juga penyesalan terhadap Osamu membuatnya hilang kendali. Meski Osamu tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Tapi tak ada salahnya berharap.

Ia berharap, meski mungkin jika itu adalah suatu ilusi. Ia berharap Osamu di sana. Memainkan gitarnya dan menanti Sasuke mengucapkan maaf. Kakinya terus melangkah, berlari hingga ia berhenti di depan ruangan musik nomor dua.

Terpaku di sana, tanpa keberanian untuk membuka. Ia takut. Jika ia membuka pintu itu, Osamu akan pergi. Dan ia takkan bisa membendung lagi perasaan menyesalnya.

..

.

Bersama petikan gitar tentang _lullaby_ yang selesai, Ketsu ingin memainkan lagu dari ayahnya sekali lagi. Mungkin ia harus menuruti saran Asatsuyu agar kembali ke Jerman. Tak ada lagi yang perlu di harapkan dari tempat yang menyesakkan seperti di sini.

Tangannya memetik _chord_ dari lagu _Harmoni of Tears_. Mengalun bagaikan sebuah lagu indah tapi menyedihkan.

Ketsu menarik nafasnya. Lalu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk yang pertama dan atau mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir. Ia merasa sedih hanya mendengar lagu itu. Potongan lagu itu meracuni pikirannya.

_Bukankah kita tahu. /Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?/_

_Kita akan saling memaafkan./Suatu hari nanti./Saat kau mencintaiku lagi./Dan takkan berpaling./_

_Lalu kita akan sama-sama tertawa,/Menghayati,/Bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya./_

..

Di balik pintu sana, Sasuke hanya berharap. Ia tak sedang berhalusinasi.

.

SRRRAAAAKKKKK.

Pintu terbuka.

Ketsu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Sasuke menatap lekat siapa pemuda berambut biru muda.

Oniks bertemu dengan biru toska.

Mereka tahu.

Inilah akhirnya..

***Harmony of Tears 01***

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di kursi di dalam ruangan musik. Waktu yang canggung baru saja berlalu. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Dan saling menyapa dalam kekikukan yang terasa meyakitkan.

"Aku berterimakasih atas nama ayahku, Osamu Kitahara. Karena mengijinkannya menjadi seorang ayah."

Sasuke terkesiap, tangannya mengepal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah kau bahagia, setelah menghianati sahabatmu sendiri, Sasuke-_san_?"

Ya, Sasuke juga pernah bertanya hal seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia hanya mendapati penyesalan. Karena ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Yang ia cari bukan kebahagiaan macam itu. Bukan kebahagiaan karena menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Selamat. Kau, dan ibuku—tidak. Aku harusnya bilang, selamat, kau dan Hinatamu yang penghianat itu, bisa bersama. Kau boleh menidurinya Uchiha."

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya sendiri.

PLAK!

Ketsuro bahkan nyaris terjungkal ke samping jika ia tak berpegangan pada sandaran kursi. Anak itu tampak baik-baik saja. Datar, dingin, tanpa emosi. Tapi yang Sasuke lihat justru membuatnya merasa sakit hati dan menyesal yang sangat. Ketika ia melihat air mata dan juga warna mata dari bagian pipi yang ditampar oleh Sasuke.

Anak itu, tidak memiliki warna mata toska. Justru warna matanya mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke mencelos.

Anak yang ingin ia peluk, justru ia tampar.

Dengan tangannya itu. Ia justru menjauhkan kemungkinan mereka akan bersatu dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Ketsuro mengambil napas berat. Lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Lalu bangkit dan mencoba membereskan perlengkapan musiknya.

Mereka ditelan kebisuan yang menyakitkan.

Ketsu sebelum beranjak membuka suara, "Aku akan pergi. Aku sudah menyampaikan amanat ayahku untuk berterimakasih padamu. Untuk kesempatan yang kau berikan menjadi seorang ayah."

Sasuke membiarkan air mata turun setetes.

"Seumur hidup, aku selalu bangga dengan warna hitam mata dan juga rambutku. Aku bangga karena aku punya ciri khas yang membedakan aku dengan yang lain. Saat ku tahu, aku berbeda karena aku bukan anak Osamu. Aku begitu benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayahku. Bertemu denganmu, memperkuat keputusanku. Setidaknya, aku pernah melihatmu. Dan membiarkan sang waktu menghukummu sendiri."

Ketsu mulai berjalan pergi.

Membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pusaran penyesalan. Tapi, bisakah ia meminta pada Tuhan, agar memperbaiki semuanya?

Kenangan panggung terakhir dengan Osamu, mengingatkan ia lagi. Agar ia lebih mempertahankan apa yang ia percayai.

Lalu sasuke berlari, mengejar sesuatu yang harusnya ia raih. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan Ketsuro pergi. Harusnya ia bertahan dan mempercayai Osamu.

_._

_Kita akan saling memaafkan./Suatu hari nanti./Saat kau mencintaiku lagi./Dan takkan berpaling./_

_Lalu kita akan sama-sama tertawa,/Menghayati,/Bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya./_

.

Langkah Sasuke kian cepat. Ingin segera memeluk Ketsuro dan menceritakan suatu kebenaran. Bahwa ia selalu mengamati anak-anaknya tumbuh. Bahkan Osamu berbaik hati memberikan ia foto-foto ketika Ketsuro dan Atatsuyu kecil. Ia memiliki semua kenangan bersama putra-putranya. Ia ingin mencium putranya sekali saja.

Lagu _kiss me _mengalun dalam ingatan Sasuke. Lagu barat itu pernah digubah oleh Osamu ketika masih berseragam sekolah. Di pentas terakhir mereka. Lightend membawakan lagu itu diiringi dengan alunan piano Hinata.

Lagu tentang kerinduan.

Semoga kali ini, Sasuke bisa memcium putranya. Ciuman yang nyata. Bukan sekedar lewat foto yang biasanya ia lakukan diam-diam.

_._

Kiss me 麦穂のほとり  
_Kiss me mugiho no hotori _  
**Ciumlah aku di antara batang-batang gandum.**

Nightly 草の波間  
_Nightly kusa no namima_  
**Malam hari di antara gelombang ilalang.**

二人 羽ひろげ  
_futari hane hiroge_  
**Berdua ayo kita kembangkan sayap**

おめかしをして踊ろう  
_omekashi o shite odorô_  
**berdandan lalu menari.**

Oh, kiss me 淡い闇夜に  
_Oh, kiss me awai yamiyo ni_  
**Oh, ciumlah aku pada malam gelap yang pucat.**

Lead me 月も待ってるよ  
_Lead me tsuki mo matteru yo_  
**Bimbinglah aku, rembulan pun tengah menanti.**

ほら ごらん  
_Hora goran_  
**Lihatlah!**

風が歌って蛍(ほし)が踊り始めた  
_kaze ga utatte hoshi ga odorihajimeta_  
**Angin bernyanyi, kunang-kunang mulai menari.**

**So, kiss me**

Kiss me 秘密の城で  
_Kiss me himitsu no shiro de_  
**Ciumlah aku di benteng rahasia.**

Swing me タイヤの船  
_Swing me taiya no fune_  
**Ayunlah aku, kapal dari ban mobil****.**

花の帽子持って  
_hana no bôshi motte_  
**Membawa topi bunga**

あなたのパパの夢へ  
_anata no papa no yume e_  
**menuju mimpi papamu.**

Oh, kiss me 淡い闇夜に  
_Oh, kiss me awai yamiyo ni_  
**Oh, ciumlah aku pada malam gelap yang pucat.**

Lead me 月も待ってるよ  
_Lead me tsuki mo matteru yo_  
**Bimbinglah aku, rembulan pun tengah menanti.**

ほら ごらん  
_Hora goran_  
**Lihatlah di sana.**

風が歌って蛍(ほし)が踊り始めた  
_kaze ga utatte hoshi ga odorihajimeta_  
**Angin bernyanyi, kunang-kunang mulai menari.**

**So, kiss me**

Oh, kiss me 淡い闇夜に  
_Oh, kiss me awai yamiyo ni_  
**Oh, ciumlah aku pada malam gelap yang pucat.**

Lead me 月も待ってるよ  
_Lead me tsuki mo matteru yo_  
**Bimbinglah aku, rembulan pun tengah menanti.**

ほら ごらん  
_Hora goran_  
**Lihatlah di sana.**

風が歌って蛍(ほし)が踊り始めた  
_kaze ga utatte hoshi ga odorihajimeta_  
**Angin bernyanyi, kunang-kunang mulai menari.**

**So, kiss me**

**-end of Harmony of Tears 01-**

.

a/n:

apa-apaan fict ini? Kenapa tidak ada scene Sasuhina?

Jujur saja fict ini merupakan pecahan tiga fict kolaborasi untuk Reuni Author Sasuhina.

Bagian prekuel diisi oleh Mbik si Kambing. (Harmony of Tears 00)

Bagian satu saya yang ngisi (Harmony of Tears 01) berisi tentang masa sekarang.

Bagian kedua, yaitu masa depan diisi oleh Hinata Hikari. (Harmony of Tears 02)

Penentu nasip fict ini ada di bagian HoT 02.

Bagian Sasuhinanya juga ada di dua part yang bakal segera tayang lagi.

.

Saya tidak menyukai pairing war. Oleh karena itu saya sengaja menciptakan sebiah karakter baru yang berbeda dengan chara asli dari Naruto. Semuanya saya lakukan untuk menghindari bashing chara yang membuat suasana dari fandom ini memanas.

Dalam hal ini, Osamu Kitahara saya membayangkan karakter Kuroko Tatsuya dari KnB. Karakter yang hangat dan aneh dengan kebijaksanaannya. ^_^

Maakan jika Fict ini tidak berkenan.

Saya harap semua pihak dapat mengerti ^_^

Selanjutnya bisakah saya **meminta Review?**

**RnR please~**

**Salam hangat, Poochan.**


End file.
